


Presents

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Presents

Finally, it was time for you and Dean to exchange gifts. He shyly handed you his first, rubbing the back of his neck. “I hope you like it. It’s nothing like Cas got you…”

You shook your head. “I know I’ll love it.” You carefully opened the paper. “It’s from you.”

Dean smiled nervously, rubbing at his scruff as you looked at the custom made beanie. “I designed it myself.”

You smiled at the design and your favorite colors, instantly clutching to it. “I love it!” You nearly tackled him, kissing him.

He chuckled against your lips, hugging you close. “I’m so glad, princess.” He had been worried it would have been too simple.

You smiled happily and tugged it on, grinning. “How’s it look?” You turned your head side to side, having a feeling you’d be wearing it a lot.

“You’re the adorable one now.” He smiled widely. “Can I take a picture?” 

“As long as we get one together, too!” You grinned.

“Of course, baby girl.” He beamed. He pulled you into his lap, grabbing his phone for a selfie with you. He never thought he’d be a selfie kind of guy, but his camera roll would prove him wrong. Especially since meeting you.

You smiled widely for the first picture, then kissed his cheek for the second. “I love you, Dean.” 

He grinned. “I love you so, so much more, babe.” He said happily. “You make me think I'm a halfway decent guy.”

“Mm, then I must not be doing good enough because you’re way better than halfway decent.” You kissed his jaw. “You are amazing.” You told him, reaching over and grabbing his present. “Here.” 

He looked at it excitedly, tearing at it quickly. You shifted off his lap to give him more room. Dean tossed the paper to the side, not caring. Once the object was in his hand, he beamed at you. “Babe….” He looked over at you. 

You smiled innocently at him. “You said you needed a new one…” You shrugged. 

“Where’d you even get it?” He held up the old, very old hunting knife. “I haven’t seen anything like this in a long time.”

“I’m getting good at my research.” You said proudly. “I saw it, and had to get it for you.”

He set it aside carefully before rolling himself so he was laying on top of you. “You’re the best girlfriend in the world.” He told you. “I don’t know how the hell I got so lucky.”

You smiled cutely up at him. “It’s me who’s lucky, De.” You cupped his cheek. “Thank you for being you.”

He shook his head slightly before pecking your lips. You held him close, thankful that he was here with you. “Not moving from this bed for a week…” He whispered, grinning. “No matter what.” 

“Not even to make our pie?!” You playfully gasped. “That’s sheer blasphemy!” 

He laughed, hiding in your neck. “We do love our pie.” He agreed. “But only if I’m allowed to have you as my plate again.” He noted. “Deal?”

“Mm...maybe.” You thought about it, grinning. “You gonna be my plate?”

He licked his lips. “I’ll be anything you want, sweetheart.” He said, his voice low.

You blushed, but giggled. “Even if I ask you to wear some of your disguises?” 

That got his attention. “Oh, roleplay, huh?” He smirked. “Ask away, princess.”

You shrugged shyly. “I happen to like when you dress up like a cop or sheriff.” You blushed like crazy. “Looks good on you.”

He smirked cockily. “Ah, my girl likes authority.” He looked very pleased at that. “Handcuffs, too?”

You grew even more shyly and flustered, having not thought that far ahead. “I….I don’t know.” You managed.

“Don’t get shy on me now, babe.” He grinned. “I’m enjoying this.” He kissed over your jaw softly.

“I’m sure you are.” You shoved lightly at him. “I can feel it.” You chuckled.

“I’m not sorry.” He nuzzled to your neck. “You turn me on like there’s no tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“Dean…” You whined but your heart rate increased. “Don’t tease me!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He slightly growled. “We’ll get there. I’m enjoying myself at the moment.” He ground his hips into you. 

* * *

Sam was half asleep when Cas popped into his room. Sam was quick to point his gun at him, letting out a breath. “Jesus, Cas.” He slowly lowered it. “I almost shot you!” 

“It wouldn’t have hurt me.” He said simply. “I came to talk to you about your choice to leaving hunting.”

Sam sighed. “I just wanted a break, that’s all.” He told his friend, setting the gun on the nightstand. “Do they know you’re here?”

“No. They’re asleep. I assume anyway.” Cas sat on the motel chair. “I feel I made dinner awkward, so I left right after.” He admitted.

“I’m sorry.” Sam understood as it happened often. “What happened?” He still thought of Cas as a friend, and wouldn’t just tell him to get out. 

Cas sighed. “I asked Dean if his children would partake in the Santa tradition in the mall.” 

Sam winced for more reasons than one. “Ah. That’ll do it.” He nodded. “It’ll pass.” He assured him, knowing that Dean would move on from it, and forget.

“Hopefully.” Cas nodded. “I never wish to upset them.” He noted. “The topic seemed to upset Y/N, as well.” 

“Really?” Sam asked curiously. “Could you tell why?”

“I speculate because Dean asked if I really thought he’d want to bring a ‘kid’ into this life.” Cas looked sad. “She said that wasn’t something they had discussed yet. I believe that perhaps, she hadn’t been expecting that.”

Sam sagged. “Probably not.” He agreed, feeling the lump in his throat return. He kept thinking about if he hadn’t called you, you wouldn’t be in this position. “I can see her being great with kids.”

“I can also picture that.” Cas nodded. “She was also incredibly sad you were gone.” He told him honestly. “I had brought the three of you presents, and that’s when they told me you had left the hunting life. Then you texted at dinner.”

Sam glanced down. “I’m really sorry, Cas. I didn’t want to leave you guys. Just the life.” He sighed. “I can't do it anymore.”

Cas nodded, blue eyes dark with emotions. “I understand, Sam.” He assured him softly.

He gave him a tender smile. “You’re free to visit whenever, okay?” He didn’t want to lose Cas’ friendship over this situation.

The angel looked happy to hear that. “Thank you.” He pulled out Sam’s gift. “I hope you’ll accept this.”

He couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Sure, Cas.” He agreed, curious as to what the angel had gotten him. Normally, they didn’t exchange gifts. They didn’t even think of Christmas usually. He held the box in his hand, unwrapping the paper excitedly. He pushed down the thought that you would have had gifts for him, as well.

Cas watched just as excited, hoping Sam would like the books. He had put a great deal of thought into what he was get each of his three friends. When Sam’s face brightened, so did Cas’. He felt great pride in his gift giving at the moment.

“Cas! These are first editions.” Sam said in awe. His eyes shot to his friend. “How the hell did you find these?! Or ever afford them?!” 

“I have been thinking of the gifts for a long time. They were sold at an auction.” He explained proudly. “I tried to think of things that I knew you would enjoy, and when I heard about these, I had to get them.”

Sam set them down on the bed before going to give Cas a hug. “Thanks. They’re amazing.” He said happily. “I can’t wait to read them.” 

Cas beamed. “Of course. Only the best for my friends.” He hugged Sam back. “Shall I keep you informed on Dean and Y/N? I don’t know how much you intend to keep in touch.” He asked, somewhat sadly.

“Please. But maybe keep our meetings a secret for now? You know how Dean is.” Sam sighed. “I don’t want him getting pissed off at you for this, ya know?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. He would get upset.” He agreed. “May I tell Y/N next time Dean is away on a hunt? He seems to prefer for me to keep her company…”

Sam thought for a moment. “Yeah, that’d be okay.” He agreed. “Hopefully now that I’m out, though, he doesn’t get stupid and go on some big hunt alone.”

“I’ll ensure that he doesn’t. She was quite worried when he was gone.” Cas nodded. “Also, do you know who makes Dean’s favorite cookies? I offered to taste them so I could inform her on the different ingredients.” 

He furrowed his brows for a moment, then it hit him. “I do, but I don’t think showing up randomly asking for cookies would be a good idea.”

“Oh.” Cas nodded in understanding. “Perhaps another time, then.” He shrugged. 

Sam wondered why Dean would have told you that your baking wasn’t his favorite, after all, his lies now were huge, so why not add a small one that would make you feel better? He did his best not to let Cas see how much that bothered him. “Hey, uh, maybe when he’s on a hunt, and you’re with her, ask her to make me some cookies?” He smiled.

“That would be very fun.” Cas nodded. “I will keep that in mind.” He agreed. “Perhaps I can even help her bake them.”

Sam chuckled at the image. “I’m sure she’d love that.” He told him. “She would probably get pictures, too.”

“That sounds like a lovely day.” Cas nodded, standing. “I better leave in case they are not asleep.” He told Sam. “I will return.”

“I look forward to it.” Sam waved. 

* * *

Cas appeared in library, not wanting to appear in the middle of anything the pair of you may have been doing. He glanced around and listened for a moment before sitting on a chair, sighing. Something was going on with Sam, and he doubted that the tall hunter would be opening up to him anytime soon. He didn’t open up to just anyone, and if he wasn’t opening up to his brother, he was sure the issue wouldn’t be resolved.

He just hoped that one day he would come back. The hunting trips wouldn’t be the same without his friend, and he was sure you would grow even sadder the longer he was gone. Leaning back slightly, he looked around, feeling Sam’s absence already. As close of a connection he had with Dean, it felt like they had grown apart recently, and clearly he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

Reaching towards your research notebook, he lifted it up, curious as to what you had been taking notes on. He always enjoyed the way you viewed things and opened it. Smiling softly, he immersed himself in your writing.

* * *

Dean yawned as he went to get some water in the middle of the night, unable to sleep knowing Sam was out there on his own. It was eating at him, but there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that he was doing good and even hoped that he’d say something soon. 

But that text never came. 


End file.
